


Masquerade

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Series: Guardian Angel [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr:  "Wanna dance?"“So it's true that once in a year, the ghosts return to earth and walk among people?”





	

Meg was very proud of her costume. Her mother helped her making it, being very patient explaining the hardest bits. Meg was very pleased with the result, and knowing that she made it herself made it even better.  
The young dancer looked forward to the masquerade the whole year. She loved wearing a costume, but most of all she loved all the mystery and festivity in the air. She would dance with all her friends and with some strangers too, and drink a glass or two when her mother wasn't looking, and her and the other dancers would met at midnight to tell each other horror stories.  
The beginning of the night was always slow. Meg got to dance a few times, but she felt her mother's gaze on her all the time so she didn't dare to misbehave. Madame Giry could be really scary when she was mad, and Meg valued her life.  
Meg was just watching the dance, waiting for her mother to find a distraction, maybe an invitation to dance? It was when she noticed him: a tall man, wearing a plain suit and a black mask that covered his whole face. He was certainly dressed like that to not draw attention to himself, and he did it. But Meg knew, maybe because he was not talking or dancing with anyone, maybe because of how he moved like an actor on a stage, with an elegance no other man showed anywhere else, or maybe because his generic clothes actually contrasted with all the elaborate costumes everyone else wore. Whatever it was the reason, Meg knew who he was, and she walked towards him.  
“I thought you had some big plans for tonight.”  
“Later.”, replied Erik, not even turning to her. “Our guests are not all here yet. I just came to see how it was going.”  
Meg was sincerely hoping he gave up on whatever it was that he planned. Erik's plans usually ended up in messes.  
“So it's true that once in a year, the ghosts return to earth and walk among people?”, she said, leaving the worries for later.  
Erik finally turned to her.  
“This happens more often than any of them could even imagine.”, he said, referring to the people that danced and celebrated, clueless. “Nice costume.”  
Meg felt her cheeks becoming warm at the unexpected praise.  
She reached her hand to Erik. He just looked at it, not understanding.  
“Let's dance.”, she explained.  
“You and me?”, he asked, confused.  
“Why not?”  
Erik's hand trembled as he took Meg's. He slowly brought her closer to himself, but still kept more than just a decent distance.  
Meg knew he didn't invite ladies to dance in balls often, but it still didn't surprise her just how good he was. It was easy to believe that he had been doing that his entire life.  
At each spin, they got a bit closer to each other. It felt very natural for Meg, as she was used to being close to her dance partners. But she felt Erik getting stiffer, and only realized the reason when their chests were almost touching.  
Meg stopped moving and took a small step back, but never taking her hands out of his back. They have never been so close before.  
Erik was looking at the floor, not saying a word. They stayed like that in an awkward silence for a while. When Meg finally thought of letting go of him, Erik pulled her closer again and resumed the dance.  
Meg's heart beat fast, as she now was aware of their closeness, and that Erik initiated it. His body didn't gave any warmth, which was a bit odd, but she found she enjoyed the feeling of him holding her firmly. It made her feel safe.  
They danced until the end of the song, and then another, and another, and only stopped when Erik locked gazes with a certain woman that danced with another man.


End file.
